


3. Paper Airplanes

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Just a different way these two dorks could have met, Old old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: You meet the best people in detention.
Relationships: Casey Novak & Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	3. Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list on deviantart called "435 Writing Prompts". I'm not sure if it is still there.
> 
> A/N at end

Fall, 1989 

Fold. 

Flatten. 

Crease. 

Final fold. 

One last crease. 

"And what exactly are you doing Miss Novak?" Mr. Hartfield asked as he stopped in front of the redhead's desk. 

Casey jumped at the teacher's question. She started to hide the nearly completed airplane but the teacher merely snatched it from the pile of work on her desk. 

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked holding the folded paper in front of her face. 

Casey just shook her head and silently lamented the loss of the nearly perfect airplane. Now it would never be air worthy with all the creases Mr. Hartfield had put in it when he grabbed it. 

"Very well," Mr. Hartfield sighed, heading back to his desk. A few of the other students snickered. "You'll report here immediately after school for detention." 

This caused more of the students to snicker. Casey just hid her face from them behind a curtain of hair and tried to focus on her classwork. 

. . . . .

The classroom was empty other than Mr. Hartfield grading papers at his desk when Casey opened the door at three-thirty. Her teacher pointed her towards a seat in the front row without even looking up. Taking a seat, she started on her homework. 

Ten minutes into the detention, Mrs. Powell, a math teacher, walked in with another student. Casey vaguely recognized the girl from gym class, although she looked very different, even slightly out of place, in her uniform and with her hair down. 

"Rob, could you take Miss Arden today?" Mrs. Powell asked, already directing the brunette to the seat on Casey's left. "I have to take my son to an appointment." 

Mr. Hartfield nodded without looking up, not paying any attention to where the girl had sat. Mrs. Powell quickly thanked him and left. Both girls got to work or at least seemed to. 

Barely two minutes into the shared detention, the brunette managed to slip a note onto Casey's desk. Being mindful of their teacher she quickly opened and read the paper. 

_Hi! What'd they get you for?_

Casey glanced up at Mr. Hartfield before hastily scribbling a reply. She glance up again as she tried to pass the note back as inconspicuously as possible. 

_I made a paper airplane in class. What about you?_

Melissa smirked at the reply and wrote out her own. 

_Kissing under the bleachers. Apparently there's no kissing on campus._

Casey's mouth dropped open in shock at her audacity. 

_But everyone knows that!_

Melissa smiled at her before replying. 

_I thought it was just frowned upon._

Casey just shook her head and tried to go back to her homework. Melissa took her cue and went back to her own homework. It lasted about five minutes before the brunette snuck another note onto Casey's desk. 

_I'm Melissa, by the way. What's your name?_

Casey gave a smile and wrote a quick reply. 

_I'm Casey_

**Author's Note:**

> Like I tagged, an alternate beginning for these two dorks.
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
